Artemis Legion
The Artemis Legion was the replacement Military power founded by The Continental's 5 years after The Collapse of The Artemis Empire at the end of The Third World War in 2029. The Military was established in August 2030, and remained as Europe's major military until It's Dissolution in 2120, where it was replaced by the Universal Generation. History 'Establishment' 'The A.E.L Wars' 'Operation Universal' Having to agree that Humans were indeed a threat to Continental measures as well as other Soul Walkers and Continents on Earth such as Hallwoiea, Gunghollow, and Harnets, the soul walkers than agreed to wipe out all flesh from outside there Soul Continents and rid the Earth of all Parasite Fleshlings. The Continentals and Soul Walker decide to change their armor appearances before they Operation could be Initiated. Highland than reveals that A.E.L's that have survived the Third World War, who still Hated Europe, was planning on Assassinating all Soul Walkers were not ready, but the Soul Walkers hit them first by taking them by surprise before they had the chance to try anything. With the A.E.L now out of the way, the Continental's and Soul Walkers begin there Preparations. The 21 Continental's than regroup with Hallwoiea, Gunghollow, and Harnets, and begin a World Wide Massacre spree across the planet using Ike's Absents towards there advantage, Killing countless races, and jamming the Planet's communications enabling it to call for help. At one point, the Continental's heads to Team Encore's Official base of Operations on the Earth, and destroys everything there including 89% of the team, leaving only H.H.R, L.S.R., Y.H.R., H.C.R. to escape out alive. The Soul Walkers also executes many others who antagonized them in a racists thought against there Continent earlier on the Planet. 'Collapse and Replacement' 'New Generation' During the early 22nd Century, a new Party was planned by the Continental's and Soul Walkers in order to replace the Artemis Legion, the Hernet Federation, Gunghollow Armed Battalions, and the Hallwoiea Empire. In 2120 the Legions were turned down and reformed into the RFFS7 as a part of the Universal Generation. The Universal Generation Was An Era that began Into Power during the Early crash of 2112, The Earth Continents Of Europodia, (Europe) Hallwoeia, and Gunghollow (Mombasa) have mysteriously vanished in the blink of an eye off the face of the planet, and have return to their true planet of Regents, along with The Continentals, Hallwoeia, Gunghollow Williams, and Shadow Helior Hord. Highland Roran for the first time in the history since his manufacturing had turned against his own kind along with his forms and War Partners, forcing them to fulfill A New Era, The Age of the Universal Generation was about to begin. Withing the Weeks The Continental Forms of 21 later grew into An Entire An army Due to Propaganda that Highland was spreading through out Europodia and Hallwoeia. Finally On January 28th, 2120 The Continentals had completely been Overcome by Darkness including the Soul Walkers, Horcuba Hallwoiea Williams, Shadow Horde and Markana Gunghollow Williams. After the Party was completed on 2120. The Continentals and Soul Walkers met in Paris France, in there Newly Constructed Tower known as Soris, where they signed one at a time the Founding and Establishment of the R.F.F.S.7. (The Universal Generation.) The Establishment of the R.F.F.S.7 would later bring about War on the Military Powers of Regents 3 Months following the Establishment. Within Months Europodia, Hallwoeia, and Gunghollow was unleashed all over Regents starting with Jeromoria. After Jeromoria was Occupied the Rest of the Continents of Regents had fallen within Mere Months giving the Newly Developed Universal Generation A Straight control of Regents. Fire Arms Legions 'Infantry' Armored Cores 'Air Power' 'Navy' Trivia Category:Factions Category:Universal Military Powers